


A Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lazy Afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Bruce and Natasha with time on their hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for celeste9's 2016 fandom stocking.

The one thing that Bruce thought of when he thought about Natasha, was how cat-like she was. It was the way she lounged and stretched in the bed, the sheets pooled about her waist, basking in the sunlight as it shone through the window, uncaring of how she looked or who might see her.

That's what he was starting to admire about her, her ability to be so completely herself whilst also being anyone she chose.

Her ability to get him into bed was also proving very impressive. He hadn't meant to tumble into bed with her, hadn't meant to kiss her, hadn't meant to go out to dinner with her, hadn't meant to let her get under his skin, but here he was all the same.

He'd worried that the Other Guy might come out, but Natasha had soothed all those worries away and for the first time in a long time, as he fit his body to hers, he thought about nothing but his own pleasure, and making Natasha come apart.

“Come back to bed,” Natasha said, mumbling into her pillow. Bruce, who'd been lounging by the window, couldn't help but smile.

“I thought you wanted some tea?”

“You were taking too long,” Natasha said, twisting a little to look behind herself. Her hair caught the sunlight and gave her a soft glow that made Bruce's insides flip in a way he hadn't associated with anyone for...well, not for quite some time.

“I got distracted,” he said.

Natasha flicked her hair. “And why was that?” she asked with a smile.

“I found a very distracting view,” he said. He took a few steps forward, trying to get his blush to die down, and sat on the side of the bed. Natasha watched him through hooded eyes as he skimmed his fingers along her bare back.

Natasha shivered and twisted a little so Bruce's fingers skimmed her stomach. “What do you say to some more distraction?”

“I think I could be persuaded,” Bruce replied, slowly removing his shirt. “If given enough incentive.”

“Oh,” Natasha replied, turning around and kicking off the covers all together, “I can be very persuasive.”

It didn't take Bruce long to agree that she could be very persuasive indeed.


End file.
